vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flight Home - Part 1
Title: The Flight Home - Part 1 Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Visitor Mothership: Atlanta (Outer Space) Synopsis: So the mothership is captured. But is it completely secure? And it still needs to be flown back… LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is sitting at the controls, her feet up on the console next to her own. Her left thigh is covered in a bandage, that has some blood on it, but appears to be mostly dried blood. She stares at the controls she is… well, controlling, sort of. Her hands are folded behind her head, and she smirks to herself. As far as she knows, no one else is on the Bridge, so she is humming a little song to herself. Music buffs would recognize it as something from The Scorpions, Winds of Change, for those that are really big fans of Music. Elizabeth Maxwell slips onto the bridge and looks around quietly, blinking softly as she hears humming, and heading for the main flight controls, laughing as she sees Heather lounging around there. "Slow trip, huh? Getting bored?" Heather O'Leary glances over her shoulder, "Are you kidding? This is the easiest thing to fly… Besides, it is quiet up here…" She reaches over to a switch, and flips it. Overhead, music can be heard, the exact song Heather was humming, "And I found a translator program, which let me read their computer files… they have pretty much any Music, Television Show, or Movie you might want to listen to or watch… In just about any language, including their own. Odd to hear Garth Brooks, or Bon Jovi songs sung in Visitor." She demonstrates, by singing the chorus to "You give Love a Bad Name' in Visitor. She must have listened to it for a bit to get it down, just right. Elizabeth Maxwell winces just a little bit. "Nothing sounds right in a foreign language. The cadence and syllables are all wrong. Television I assume is especially funny. I remember seeing a poorly dubbed Japanese show on once. The glaring discrepancy between mouths moving and words was hilarious." Heather O'Leary nods, "But if you use it as a way to learn someone's language, it is… effective for practice, I think." She flips the music off, and shrugs slightly, "So, any idea on when we'll be able to load what we want into the Sky Fighters and Squad Ships? I want to be able to drop this thing off, after we loot it, and get home. I have… something I need to do in the North for a couple hours… But it is a surprise, so no, I can't take you along." She smiles, and winks. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and shakes her head. "No clue really. I know you would. So would I, really. Need to get some of it dismantled, like the chamber, to take back. I think I have it just about dismantled, I kept very detailed notes about it, to make sure I can put it back together." She shakes her head. "Hope we have enough power to run it, if not we'll need to wire a second fighter engine into the system." Heather O'Leary nods, glad Liz seems to have not commented on the surprise. "I did find something in the Science Section that should be helpful. It is like a Laptop computer, but with enough storage Space to store every File in the Main Computer Banks, and than some. With the exception of the Human Language Studies Files. Which are the Music, Television shows, and Movies…. but there are a few of those laptop things, so if we wanted to get them, we could." She shrugs, "But I am sure we want the files they have, on the other things anyway…" She motions to a black, hard case, that is about 1 foot square, and 6 inches thick. "Only have to find the Plug or whatever, and download it all." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "I'll look for it, certainly. I'll probably have to hack around a lot of passwords, but I'll get it all copied before we get home." Heather O'Leary leans forward, and looks at the console. "We've got some kind of Shutdown on an Engine…" She frowns, "Did anyone ever get that Life Sign in the Command Suite?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I never heard. A shutdown? That's not good…" She starts up the next console, trying to search the ship for any enemy life signs. "Checking…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and flips another switch. Seems she found Auto-Pilot. She stands up, and moves over to Liz, "If there is… we kill it, without letting anyone else know… Might warn whoever it is we are coming…." Elizabeth Maxwell nods… "One life sign, in engineering. I locked the computers down… Unless they found a way to unlock them." she starts tapping on the console quietly, to see if her lock down of the engineering computers, especially communications, is still intact. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "But if it is the person from the command suite, he might be able to override it… at least a little." Communication seems to be still locked down, but Engine Controls seem to be unlocked. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "I'll lock the comms down further than they are. They're into the engine controls… If they have a high enough override, odds are I won't be able to lock it back down. We need to hurry." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "This is the only one left, right?" She draws a Visitor Sidearm from her holster, and checks the power level, yup fully charged. Elizabeth Maxwell nods. "Right…" she walks over to where she left her rifle, and picks it up as well. "Hopefully we can catch him before he does too much damage…" Heather O'Leary nods and leads the way to Engineering. Inner Corridor Ring - Atlanta Mothership Heather O'Leary moves to the Main Engineering . You go to Main Engineering. Heather O'Leary slips through the door that is partially open, doing so in such a way as to only present a brief target. Victor is over by a console, trying to over ride the communications lockout. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Victor ATTRIBUTE: Technical FAILED Elizabeth Maxwell slips into engineering, waving her rifle as she looks around, to make sure she's covering her line of sight. She's not quite so concerned at being a brief target, as she is concerned about the value of their capture. She slips slowly down towards the consoles, holding her rifle at the ready. Heather O'Leary moves with Elizabeth, and points at the Visitor, whose back is towards them. "Step away from the console." She has her Sidearm leveled at Victor's back. Victor frowns and mutters, "Damn…" in Sirian, than turns to look at the two that got the drop on him, "Sure… Why not. You do know that Diana will send a Mothership after you… I got Communications back on… She is dispatching the Dallas and Los Angeles Mothership to come and kill you." He is lying, but he has to try something, "Only way you live, is if you surrender now." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and rolls her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it happen. Away from the console, and put the weapon I know you have somewhere on you down on the floor." Heather O'Leary takes a step to the side, seeing that Victor has two Holsters. She wants to make sure he can't try a quick shoot one than the other. Victor nods slightly and takes another step from the console, and lets one hand go to his holster. He slowly pulls a Sidearm out, and shrugs slightly. He starts to act like he is going to drop it, but he turns it on Elizabeth, quickly, and pulls the firing Stud. COMBAT: Victor attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 21 Elizabeth Maxwell growls very quickly as she's fired on. "It won't be that easy, creep." Since she already has her rifle up, she returns fire, immediately. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Victor with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 56 Heather O'Leary growls herself, in a very human way, as the creep fires on, and hits Elizabeth. She moves forward two steps, and says softly, coldly, "For shooting my girl… you can join the rest of your fucking crew!" She fires her sidearm at the Visitor's head. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Victor with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Victor is hit twice, and once is a bad head wound. He is lucky to be standing after that. His hand tightens, and it seems he might be falling shortly, as his aim, instinctively, goes to the other Resistance fighter. COMBAT: Victor attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell frowns very slightly, hmming softly, and firing again. She's not aiming specifically for anywhere, so isn't going for headshots. "See what I mentioned several months ago, now? the dilbert principles still work. Dense ones making it to command." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Victor with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 50 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Victor unconscious! Victor lets out a death scream as another laser blast kills him. Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Elizabeth, but steps forward, and fires two more shots through the Visitor's skull. No possibility of coming back to life for this thing. After the two shots, she fires again, and looks like she might fire again. Heather's face is a twisted mask of rage. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Well, there's one idea come and gone quickly. Anyway, now that that's over with…" Heather O'Leary fires again. Not much is left of Victor's head now. Green blood, a few scales, and that is about it. Her aim goes lower. Maybe she is going to see if she can make the thing disappear. Elizabeth Maxwell watches the body disintegrate. "Wonder what I'll have to do to bypass all the security and override codes now." She stretches out slightly. "Might have to work on that for weeks." Heather O'Leary doesn't seem to be hearing Elizabeth. She steps another step closer, and looks down at the body. She looks at her sidearm again, and frowns. She drops the Sidearm, and leans down. Picking up the body, she looks around for something like an incinerator, or maybe some way to shove him into the Engine Reactors. Something to make the body suffer more… not that it can. Elizabeth Maxwell pauses at that, and turns away, heading back towards the exit, and the bridge, simply shaking her head. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and just throws the body into a corner. She turns to look for Elizabeth, and remembers she was shot, which is why she went a little odd. She moves fast, heading for Elizabeth, "Liz'Beth?" She tries to yell, instead it comes out as a whisper. Elizabeth Maxwell is by now nearly out the door, not hearing the whimpering. She stops short, however, turning back around. "Heather? Are you feeling better?" Heather O'Leary closes her eyes and says softly, "Don't worry about me… let me check your wound?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "It'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, than that." She wraps her arms around Heather, hugging tightly. Heather O'Leary says softly, "I… I don't know what happened… Something inside… snapped. It was like I was in my body, but not in control." He legs suddenly feel weak, and the only reason she doesn't fall is that Liz is holding her so tightly. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps holding tightly, trying to slip you to somewhere to sit, taking your whole weight herself. "I'm sorry, honey…." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS by 5 Heather O'Leary says softly, "I… That has not happened before…" She sniffs the air, and shudders, crispy Sirian anyone? Elizabeth Maxwell squirms very slightly, trying to shift your weight so she can pull you out of the room. "I know that I've never seen it happen before, at least…" She nuzzles your hair softly. "That's why it worries me so much. I don't want to lose you, especially not to that…" Heather O'Leary moves along, holding herself up now, "I… I think it is how much you have gotten shot recently…." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head, still trying to pull you out. "It happens. How do you think I felt in San Diego, seeing you drop over? I very nearly was the one who took the shot to the head trying to pull you off. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you off, but I had to keep covering the others. What would have happened if this had happen during a covert op? As many missions as we have where we wind up having to wear their uniforms…" Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and follows along with Liz, "What do you want me to say? That it won't happen again? You know I can not promise that… I didn't know it was going to happen *this* time…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "I know you can't promise me that. I just want to help you get through it." She hugs tightly, drawing you to the door, and bumping it to open it. "I just want you to be all right…" She leans down and kisses gently. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and says softly, "I am… Now… I think…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly. "I'll help you make sure that you are, for now…" She strokes your hair. "I'll put us back on course… you should rest…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'm going to go lay down… Have someone look at your wound? Please?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and hugs. "All right, honey… I will…" ''LOG ENDS '' Category:Log Category:RATED-R